COMO QUIERAS MALFOY COMO QUIERAS
by LARIEN-BLACK
Summary: DRACO SE ENCUENTRA EN EL BORDE DEL LAGO FURIOSO CON HARRY, CAP4: RON A ESCUCHADO ALGO QUE NO DEBIA Y ESO PUEDE TRAER PROBLEMAS.¿SON SINCEROS CONSIGO MISMOS?
1. COPOS DE NIEVE

COMO QUIERAS MALFOY...COMO QUIERAS By Larien_Black  
  
Los personajes y todo lo demás pertenecen a su autora, y a quien ella considere ceder los derechos.... bla bla bla yo no obtengo ninguna lana por esto bla bla  
  
CAPITULO 1.- COPOS DE NIEVE  
  
"Demonios!!! Justo ahora tenia que venir a decírmelo, justo ahora" miro sus nudillos ahora sangrando, no había sido buena idea golpear ese árbol, y menos estando sin sus guantes.  
  
Suspiro, debía haber estado loco como para salir en un día como ese, hacia mucho frío, y con lo tenso de la situación había olvidado su capa, casi, casi podría ponerse a nevar.  
  
Volteo hacia arriba, si, el clima era perfecto, sintió algo muy frió y húmedo en su mejilla  
  
"Nieve, después de todo si estaba nevando, demonios, ahora sonrío, eso debió afectarme mucho" voltea y posa su vista en el castillo, se veía tan acogedor a comparación de allí afuera.  
  
"Tal vez debería entrar" "No, eso no seria bueno, lo acosarían con preguntas que no deseaba responder"  
  
Había comenzado a caminar sin darse cuenta, termino mirando de frente al lago, se detuvo a admirar el paisaje, que ahora se veía cubierto poco a poco con copos de nieve, distraídamente se pasa la mano por el cabello rubio platino ahora suelto, se lo había dejado crecer un poco en vacaciones.  
  
"Si tan solo hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada, no estaría en esta encrucijada" se deja caer contra el tronco de un árbol, "Maldito seas, Potter"  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA****  
  
¿Qué tal? Que creen que le haya hecho Potter a Draco, por que sin duda es un Draco Malfoy-Harry Potter ideas sugerencias, son siempre bienvenidas  
  
REVIEW 


	2. LO QUE DEBEMOS HACER AHORA

COMO QUIERAS MALFOY...COMO QUIERAS By Larien_Black  
  
NADA DE ESTO ES MIO BLA BLA BLA, NO LO HAGO CON FINES DE LUCRO BLA BLA  
  
" " pensamientos de Draco Malfoy  
  
CAPITULO 2.- LO QUE DEBEMOS HACER AHORA...  
  
El rubio lanza con fuerza una piedra que rompe con la usualmente tranquila superficie del lago.  
  
"¿Debería estar enfadado con el?"  
  
"Si, demonios, después de todo yo había dado el primer paso al comenzar a hablarle en esa estúpida tienda de túnicas cuando íbamos a comenzar primero"  
  
"Maldito Potter"  
  
Se entretuvo observando las ondas que se formaban en el agua con cada lanzamiento.  
  
"¿Qué derecho tiene para venir ahora y tratar de solucionar todo?" "¿Años de desprecio mutuo no significan nada para el?"  
  
-¿Malfoy?-Una voz desagradablemente conocida se escucha a sus espaldas.  
  
"Lo ultimo que deseaba era hablar con el ¿Qué acaso no entendían que quería estar solo?" -¿Qué quieres Potter?-  
  
-Eh...yo.. pues veras... es que.. bueno.. tu.."Se sentó a mi lado, por Merlín, se ve tan tierno cuando tartamudea""¿Tierno? no, tu no pensaste eso Draco Malfoy"  
  
-Dilo de una vez Potter, o piérdete-"También se ve lindo cuando se enfada"Golpe mental"Malfoy, contrólate"  
  
-Es que no me contestaste ¿Olvidamos rencores y somos amigos?- "Maldición, como mantener su reputación Slytherin y decirle que si al mismo tiempo"  
  
-¿Qué te crees Potter?  
  
-¿Tanto me odias?-  
  
-¿Necesito responder a esa pregunta?-  
  
-Sabes bien que si-  
  
"Maldito Gryffindor testarudo" -Dime Malfoy ¿Me odias?- "Como decirle que si, me mira con esos ojos de cachorro abandonado"  
  
-No- "Susurro mas bien para mi mismo"  
  
-Entonces seamos amigos-  
"Me dice así de simple, me parece tan estúpidamente ilógico, y no puedo  
evitar un deje de amargura con la palabra amigos"  
  
-¿Estas loco? No puedes hacerte amigo de un Slytherin, eres un Gryffindor-  
  
-¿Y? Tendremos problemas, si, pero lo superaremos, ahora mas que nunca hay que estar unidos- "Y no tienes idea de que tan unidos quiero que estemos"Nuevo golpe mental  
  
"Acéptalo Draco, es un león, no dejara de molestarte hasta que le des una respuesta que le guste" suspiro  
  
-Supongo que tienes razón-"ya esta, lo hiciste, ahora solo te queda esperar que todos se enteren para recibir las cruciatus de tu padre" "Sonrío, ahora si la regué, no puedo echarme atrás"  
  
Empieza a nevar con mas fuerza, cubriendo parcialmente los terrenos del castillo, y parte del castillo mismo.  
  
----------------- Repuesta a los reviews:  
  
BISHOUJO-HENTAI: Errr.. gracias por el animo jeje (o amenaza de asesinato mas bien)  
  
Imogen Weasley: Gracias!!! Jeje, si la vd a mi tmb me pareció muy corto, pero me había inspirado en ese momento, y subí lo que se me ocurrió, solo espero que esta sea mas largo.  
  
REVIEW 


	3. FUE UN ACCIDENTE

COMO QUIERAS MALFOY...COMO QUIERAS  
  
By: LARIEN BLACK  
  
Como ya deberían saberlo, los personajes no son míos(imagínense lo que haría con ellos), solo la trama, todo lo demás, pertenece a su creadora bla bla bla, bla  
  
Advertencia: Ejemp.. posible lemon, bueno, en realidad no se si llegue _, ya me dirán ustedes :P  
  
CAPITULO 3.- FUE UN ACCIDENTE...  
  
-Será Mejor que entremos Draco, te resfriaras-  
  
-Momento, ¿Desde cuando las familiaridades?- dijo deteniéndose tras el Gryffindor y poniendo cara de enfado.  
  
-Pues, vamos a ser amigos ¿No? Pensé que podría llamarte por tu nombre-  
  
-¡¿Que?!, ¿Y que me linchen los Slytherin antes de tiempo?, no, no ,no, me llamaras Malfoy, y yo te llamare cara rajada, y todos contentos ¿Entendiste cara rajada?-  
  
-Si ¬¬-  
  
-Así me gusta, ahora, apúrate que me congelo, y si alguien pregunta.. mmmm pues decimos que te estaba fastidiando y ya- dijo avanzando al lado del Gryffindor.  
  
-Entonces seguiremos igual que antes- dijo Harry exasperado-  
  
-No igual, no se hacen las cosas precipitadamente Potter "Uy, olvide que debía llamarlo cara rajada, bueno, que importa" hay que, tantear el terreno, acostumbrarlos a que nos llevemos bien, tal vez rebajando las tensiones entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, no se, algo habrá que pensar-  
  
-Ah bueno ¿Y que les diré a Ron y Hermione?-  
  
-Mmm, buena pregunta "Ahora debo pensar en que le diré yo a Zabini, fue el único que presencio nuestra charla, y a escondidas el muy..."golpe mental"Draco, recuerda con quien estas, si te ve poner cara de perro rabioso no sabes como reaccionará" no les digas-  
  
-¿Por qué no? Son mis amigos-  
  
-Se razonable, ¿Qué dirían Sang.. ejemp Granger y Weasley si se enteraran?- termino frunciendo el seño ante la imagen que se presentaba ante el.  
  
-mm ¬¬ buen punto- Harry no podría pedirles tanto a sus amigos, tal vez el hubiera descubierto al no tan frío Malfoy, pero dudaba que ellos lo entendieran así.  
  
-Muy bien, arreglados esos insignificantes puntos- Draco entro con paso decidido por las puertas del castillo, los pasillos desiertos indicaban que era hora de la cena. - vamos a cenar- **//**  
  
Ron miraba nervioso hacia las puertas del comedor, hacia rato que Harry los había dejado en la sala común ,excusando que los alcanzaría luego, mas ya estaban todos ahí, y su amigo no se presentaba.  
  
-Déjalo Ron, ya vendrá- dijo Hermione al percatarse de la conducta del pelirrojo.  
  
-Pero Hermione, y si esta en problemas, con quien-tu-sabes por ahí-  
  
-El no puede entrar a Hogwarts Ron- dijo la chica interrumpiéndole  
  
-Pero...pero-  
  
-Mira, si tanto te preocupa, ve a buscarlo- dijo Hermione ya exasperada  
  
-Buena idea- dijo Ron sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía la salida  
  
Harry no debía andar muy lejos, conocía a su amigo, y sabia que si le daba hambre no tardaría en aparecer por alguno de los pasillos principales.  
  
Dando la vuelta a uno de los pasillos, pasó frente a una puerta, y se detuvo al escuchar ligeros gemidos salir de esa habitación...  
  
/////// Notas de la Autora: je je je soy mala.. muy mala  
  
Respuesta a Reviews ^_^  
  
Galasu: Me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic jeje, si, yo tmb pienso que esta muy cortos los capítulos U_U, pero espero mejorarlo pronto :P  
  
Amaly Malfoy: hola, jeje, gracias por los ánimos, en cuanto a lo del castigo de Lucius, habrá que ver como reacciona, hay que tener en cuenta que aun no se entera nadie(Zabini solo vio cuando Harry le pedía que fuera su amigo, pero nada mas), por ahora ellos quedan como amigos, quiero ver que es lo que me dicen para saber mas o menos que rumbo tomara la historia..... (  
  
Moryn: Bueno.. se pelearon.. por que Malfoy es .. Malfoy.. y Harry es el chico que lo rechazo(su amistad) en el primer curso, si te acuerdas en el tren, así que digamos que estaba resentido luego de que Potter le pidiera una "reconciliación" y o sabia si aceptar o no ..... ¿Conteste tus preguntas? Eso espero (  
  
Maika-Lunatica: perdón, perdón, perdón (Larien se pone de rodillas) es que me llego tu review cuando ya había subido el 2° capitulo, y pues no lo contesté, pero aquí esta :P gracias por los ánimos, me alegra saber que voy bien, y si, ya se que esta corto ,pero ten en cuenta que conforme se me va ocurriendo voy escribiendo, y así actualizo mas seguido :P  
  
REVIEW/// 


	4. ¡QUE HICISTE QUE CON DRACO MALFOY!

COMO QUIERAS MALFOY...COMO QUIERAS...  
  
By LARIEN_BLACK  
  
Disclaimer(¿Se escribe asi?): Esto no esta hecho con fines de lucro bla bla bla solo lo hago para divertirme bla bla " "pensamientos(en este caso de Ron)  
  
CAPITULO 4.- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿QUE HICISTE QUE CON DRACO MALFOY??????!!!!!!  
  
-ahh.. me duele Potter- salió una voz que era obviamente de Malfoy  
  
-Tal vez si no te movieras tanto te dolería menos, mmm además esto está muy duro- Ron pego la oreja a la puerta al escuchar la voz de su amigo.  
  
-No me digas???, aahh... despacio cara rajada-  
  
-No te muevas...ya casi sale-  
  
-Auh-  
  
-Que delicado eres Malfoy-  
  
"Pero que diablos estará pasando ahí" pensaba el pelirrojo  
  
-Por que no te lo encajas tu..?? haber si no duele- la voz del rubio bastante molesta  
  
-Jajajaj.. no gracias-  
  
-AAHH-  
  
-Ya esta..salió-  
  
-Ahuch-  
  
-Deja de quejarte- lo reprende Harry  
  
-Oye..nunca me había entrado uno tan grande.. de hecho.. nunca me había entrado uno-  
  
"Por las barbas de merlín, que no sea lo que estoy pensando que no sea lo que estoy pensando por favor dios mío"  
  
-Que no vives o que-  
  
-No se tu Potter, pero yo si me cuido-  
  
-Si aja, oye ¿Puedes caminar?-  
  
-Creo que si, pero tendré que ir con la enfermera loca para que me de un desinfectante, me esta dando comezón-  
  
"o_O Draco Malfoy tiene comezón, que no sea donde estoy pensado"  
  
-Ok ¿Quieres que te acompañe?-  
  
-No, ni se te ocurra Potter, debo guardar mi reputación-  
  
-¬¬ Que amable-  
  
-Entonces, ¿Nos vemos luego?-  
  
-Claro , cualquier cosa, y me llamas-  
  
-Siempre lo hago Potter-  
  
-Nunca antes me has llamado- dice la voz de Harry  
  
-Nunca te he necesitado, con Crabble y Goyle tengo suficiente-  
  
"o_O arg esos dos y Malfoy" a Ron le dieron náuseas  
  
-¬¬-  
  
-No pongas esa cara Potter, es broma, en verdad que esos dos son aburridos, intenta tener una conversación inteligente con ellos-  
  
-Ja ja ja ¿Se puede?-  
  
-Nop, y lo he intentado bastante-  
  
-Bueno, nos vemos entonces, tengo que ir al gran comedor, Ron debe haberse vuelto loco esperándome- al escuchar su nombre, el pelirrojo salió disparado por el pasillo hacia el gran comedor, que dirá Hermione, Harry y la víbora de Slytherin, tiene que ver esto.  
  
Mientras, en el aula vacía..  
  
-¿Que? Comadreja Weasley y Potter son inseparables, que aprenda a vivir solo y se consiga una vida social-  
  
-Malfoy???¬¬-  
  
-Si ya se ya se,¬¬ son tus amigos, bla bla bla, no te metas, bla bla, conócelos y luego júzgalos bla bla, hasta Granger hace discursos menos aburridos Potter.  
  
-Jajaja, alabaste a Hermione- dijo Harry abriendo la puerta.  
  
-¬¬-  
  
-¿En serio no te duele?-  
  
-Por favor Potter, deja de hacer escándalo, en fin, un clavo lo pisa cualquiera-  
  
Y así, los dos chicos mas codiciados de Hogwarts salieron hacia el gran comedor ignorando el rumor que acababan de soltar...  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA/////  
  
¿Qué creían? Ja ja ja pervertidillos, pues lo mismo pensó Ron habrá que ver el lío que va a armar, jeje, ya varios me han sugerido un Harry-Draco, la verdad no se, no soy muy buena escribiendo Slash(solo leyéndolo)  
  
pero si insisten *Larien cumple sus ordenes :P*  
  
REVIEW  
  
Eruve, o Aura =D ¿Cómo quieres que te llame? Bueno, aquí tienes para que veas que noooo no la voy a dejar a medias, asi que despreocúpate =) le pienso seguir por un laaaargo rato, si me llegan o me mandan ideas claro. Gracias por el animo :P  
  
dark-sabry: claro que le voy a seguir, solo pido un poco de paciencia, por que entre esta y mis otras historias me traen como loca =)  
  
Amaly Malfoy: jajaja, si sin duda es un Malfoy, pero que crees, tendrá efecto o no la influencia de Potter en el rubio? En cuanto a lo mas que amigos, ya me lo han sugerido (y créeme, lo han sugerido bastante, ya veremos =P)  
  
Paola: Gracias =), en lo que respecta a lo de reviews anónimos, pueden mandarlos, por mi no hay problema, je je aprecio los ánimos, son lo que me hace continuar *música melodramática* Jaja, gracias nuevamente  
  
Moryn: HOLA!!! de nuevo, jajaja, si =P ya me di cuenta de mis faltas ortográficas, pero es que la verdad no lo reviso mucho(lo escribo corrijo un poco y lo subo, así: rapidito) en cuento a tu pregunta je je pues para empezar Harry es el chico bueno ¿no? Digamos que tienes sus buenas razones Y bueno pues, como soy muuuy mala, te dejare con la intriga un poco mas (hasta el capitulo 5 en realidad) espero hallas notado que voy avanzando un poco mas en cuanto al formato, sip, estaban un poco pegados los pensamientos y los argumentos pero creo que ya aclare un poco mas. Un Abrazo =)  
  
DI-MALFOY: lamento decepcionarte =( *Larien corre y se esconde en un refugio antibombas* espero tus preguntas se respondan en este capitulo, bueno, en cuanto a tu ultima pregunta, eso pasara(debido a que ya me lo han pedido antes) pero me gusta poner un poco de historia antes =P un saludo =)  
  
Review  
  
ARCANGEL_wolf@hotmail.com 


	5. MISION CUMPLIDA SEVERUS

COMO QUIERAS MALFOY...COMO QUIERAS  
  
By: LARIEN_BLACK(miembro de la Orden Severusiana) sientanse libres de agregarme: ARCANGEL_WOLF@HOTMAIL.COM  
  
DISCLAIMER¿En realidad tengo que escribir esto? bueno ahí va: obviamente esto no es mío, o no lo estaría haciendo por diversión jeje  
  
CAPITULO 5.- MISION CUMPLIDA SEVERUS  
  
///////HARRY/////////  
  
¿Alguna vez has pensado que las cosas no son como parecen? Yo lo se, desde que comenzaron las clases , de hecho, desde las vacaciones, me he dado cuenta que no eres tan malo como aparentas, sino, no te hubieras preocupado de esa manera por un alumno.  
  
Desde que me pediste que le diera otra oportunidad a Draco, y debo aceptarlo, tenias razón Severus Snape, nada es lo que parece, de hecho, tu, no eres lo que aparentas ser.  
  
Entro al comedor y dirijo mi vista hacia la mesa de profesores, si, ahí estas, con tu usual mirada de: desprecio-a-todos-y-a-menos-que-quieras- perder-la-cabeza-ni-te-me-acerques.  
  
Esa es tu fachada, funciona muy bien he de admitir, diriges tu vista hacia mi y asiento con la cabeza, se que me has comprendido, el ha aceptado, y una pequeña sonrisa se asoma a tu rostro(tu felicidad debe ser mucha para que eso suceda) no te engañes, aun siento rencor hacia ti, pero tenemos que trabajar juntos, y una tregua no esta de mas.  
  
Conoces el lado oscuro, debe ser realmente malo para que te alíes a mi, precisamente a mi, para evitar que el caiga en ese lado, a pesar del rencor y odio que se pueda acumular  
  
...te admiro.  
  
//////SEVERUS ///////  
  
He visto a Weasley entrar casi corriendo al comedor, por un momento temo que los haya descubierto y halla arruinado el plan, después de todo fue a buscarte, es evidente que el chico no los halló, eso es una alivio, ahora platica con Granger, debe estar tratando de convencerla que lo ayude a buscarte, suspiro.  
  
Draco es muy testarudo y orgulloso, me sorprenderá bastante que logres algún avance con el, se también que no lo hubieran hecho por si mismos, necesitaban un empujón.  
  
Albus no ha dejado de observarme desde hace rato, tal vez sospecha lo que intento, bueno, cuando no lo ha hecho, me dirige una de sus sonrisas de satisfacción, no se que trama, yo lo hago por Draco, mi ahijado, solo por Draco, otra de sus malditas sonrisas, siempre me ponen nervioso.  
  
Ahí entras tu, pobre de ti si has desaprovechado la oportunidad que les di, acabas de notar que te veo, te detienes un momento y haces un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.  
  
¿Debo entender con eso que lo has logrado?¿Con un solo intento? Si es así, me hace el hombre mas feliz de la tierra, ya me enterare después, Albus sigue observándome con una sonrisa mas pronunciada que las anteriores.  
  
-¿Que?- soy algo brusco, lo se, pero de verdad me molesta que me observen así.  
  
-Nada, nada Severus, ¿Son buenos chicos no?-  
  
-Perdone ¿de quienes habla Director?-  
  
-Los señores Potter y Malfoy desde luego-hace una pausa- los chicos no son responsables de lo que son o fueron sus padres ¿No lo crees así? Severus-  
  
Suelto un gruñido, como lo supo, ya no debería sorprenderme, se a donde va a parar esto, insiste en que Potter no es su padre, pero por Merlín como se le parece, malditos Gryffindor.  
  
Y bien?????? , ¿QUÉ LES HA PARECIDO?  
  
He aumentado un poco la longitud de los capítulos, jeje, espero sus reviews,  
  
bueno terminando esta interrupción,  
  
sigue la historia  
  
//////RON////////  
  
Aun no se como decírselo a Hermione, siempre ha sido como una hermana mayor para nosotros, bueno, mas que una hermana para mi, pero eso no voy a confesárselo.  
  
Bueno, ahora o nunca  
  
-Herm-  
  
-Si-  
  
-Bueno yo, veras, busque a Harry, y, lo encontré, pues, veras- golpe mental, Ron Weasley, piensa lo que vas a decir antes de quedar como un estúpido  
  
-¿Y?- exasperación en su voz, es tan linda cuando se enfada *Golpe mental* Ron, contrólate, recuerda, HARRY, tu mejor amigo, esta posiblemente(muy posible, considerando lo que escuche) involucrado con Draco Malfoy, palabras que nunca, escúchenme bien, nunca, deben ser pronunciadas en el mismo enunciado...  
  
-EncontreaHarryenunasituacioncomprometidaconMalfoy-  
  
-O_o ¿Que? Ron, mas despacio ,no te entendí nada-  
  
Comienzo a relatarle todo, cada palabra, al terminar ella me mira entre impresionada y asqueada.  
  
-¿Ron?¿Estas seguro de lo que escuchaste?¿De que era Harry?-  
  
-Hermione, no imagino cosas, y si, era Harry, no te digo que me menciono en su conversación con ese-  
  
-Pero ¿Con Malfoy? tiene que haber una explicación lógica, digo ¿Draco Malfoy?- esto ultimo lo dice en un susurro.  
  
-Así parece-  
  
¿Que vas a hacer ahora Ron Weasley? ****  
  
CONTINUARA????  
  
¬¬ depende de el numero de reviews que dejen..... JA JA JA que mala soy  
  
Contestación a review  
  
Luzy Snape: gracias por los ánimos, jeje, esa conversación la traía en la cabeza, me alegro que te guste mi fic ^_^ besos, chau  
  
Angie-vive holas!! Verdad que si duele, y mucho, ush -  
  
Arashi-Tsukino bueno, no se si esto es pronto, pero aquí esta el capitulo, me quede medio bloqueada  
  
Eruve ^o^ Y se quedaron oyendo hasta que se supo que era una astilla??? Jajaja broma, es broma =P hago lo que puedo con la historia, y voy a intentar meter otra pareja por ahí por si no me sale del todo bien el Harry- Draco, por que he de decir que es una parejita difícil. Besos, chau  
  
Gabrielle Black: holas, me alegra que te haya divertido , jeje, si lo se, lo puse así precisamente por eso =P que mala soy Besos chau  
  
Paola: jeje, asi que no caíste, bueno, tendré e esforzarme mas la próxima vez =P  
  
Amaly Malfoy: Gracias por el animo, si, voy a ver que puedo hacer con ese tema, ya estoy preparando el terreno, ^_^ y es que es bastante difícil poner a esos dos en pareja je, pero la lucha se le hace. Besos chau  
  
Nota: si a alguien no le conteste su review, haga el favor de mandármelo de nuevo, tuve unos problemas con mi T_T Msn, así que se borraron algunos mensajes...  
  
Chao  
  
REVIEW  
  
adonde vas sin dejar tu review???? *Larien saca su varita dispuesta a realizar la cruciatus* 


	6. SUEÑA, DESEA, RESPIRA

COMO QUIERAS MALFOY...COMO QUIERAS  
  
By: LARIEN_BLACK (miembro de la Orden Severusiana) sientanse libres de agregarme: ARCANGEL_WOLF@HOTMAIL.COM  
  
DISCLAIMER ¿En realidad tengo que escribir esto? bueno ahí va: obviamente esto no es mío, o no lo estaría haciendo por diversión jeje  
  
CAPITULO 6.- SUEÑA. DESEA. RESPIRA...  
  
-Draco......pa.. para.. para Draco- un gemido se escucho en la oscuridad de la habitación...  
  
-Mmmmm ¿No te gusta Potty?- susurra una sensual voz desde el cuello del moreno.  
  
-M... si, pe... pero... MALFOY!!!- grita en medio del éxtasis...  
  
-Shh... si te quedas quieto no dolerá-  
  
-Me... mentiroso- un gemido mas fuerte que el anterior sale de la garganta del ojiverde, es demasiado, demasiado placer, deseo, el anhelo del roce de ese cuerpo...  
  
-Bueno- se dibuja una sensual sonrisa que el Gryffindor solo puede adivinar al sentirla en su cuello- rectifico entonces, si te quedas quietecito como buen gatito te haré gozar mas-  
  
-Dra... Draco.... mmm, si..sigue- labios suaves sobre su piel, piel ardiente que se estimula con el deseo... la extraña sensación de ahogo de emociones.... luces de colores.... éxtasis  
  
-Draco- en un susurro, tratando de recobrar el aire, sabanas enredadas entre las piernas, cuerpo sudoroso ardiendo en un anhelo imaginario... de un sueño...  
  
Tan real, tan....  
  
Un respiro a la realidad....  
  
-¿Qué fue eso?- un susurro de sus labios enrojecidos por un simple sueño, el deseo secreto de que se hiciera realidad...  
  
Un respiro a la realidad  
  
Ojos azules que lo miraron por un resquicio de las cortinas  
  
-Claro, solo un sueño-  
  
Respira  
  
¿CONTINUARA? Solo si sigo viva después de los crusiatus que se que recibiré por esto n_n  
  
Agradecimientos a:  
  
Misaki Saiki Rachel LUZY SNAPE Niky_chan Amaly Malfoy DI-MALFOY X D - ^ | € ??????  
  
REVIEW 


	7. MÍRAME DE FRENTE

COMO QUIERAS MALFOY...COMO QUIERAS  
  
By: LARIENBLACK (miembro de la Orden Severusiana) sientanse libres de agregarme: ARCANGELWOLFHOTMAIL.COM  
  
DISCLAIMER ¿En realidad tengo que escribir esto? bueno ahí va: obviamente esto no es mío, o no lo estaría haciendo por  
  
diversión jeje esto es de su autora legitima, y si no sabes quien es su autora, te dire que andas muy perdid mi amig.  
  
CAPITULO 7.- MÍRAME DE FRENTE  
  
Harry Potter caminaba nervioso por los pasillos del colegio, se había levantado a desayunar extremadamente temprano debido al perturbador sueño que le evito volver a dormir y ahora vagabundeaba por el colegio con el temor de encontrar al otro protagonista, hubiera regresado a la sala común, pero Ron y Hermione habían estado comportándose algo, hostiles, sobre todo Ron.  
  
-¿Andando solo Potter?- la sedosa voz del rubio llegó en su oído desde atrás.  
  
-MALFOY- Harry dio un brinco al percatarse de la cercanía del rubio  
  
-¿Que te pasa? ni que fuera a maldecirte- dijo desconcertado Draco al ver la reacción de su mas reciente amigo.  
  
-No, no es nada, solo, me asustaste Draco, no vuelvas a aparecerte así-  
  
-Bien, ¿En que quedamos?- dijo divertido el rubio haciendo referencia a su nombre.  
  
-¿Eh? ah si, Malfoy-  
  
-Así esta mejor ¿Ya desayunaste?-  
  
-Eh si si ya¿Y tú?-  
  
-No, apenas voy, te veo luego entonces, en pociones- agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa-  
  
-Ok, nos vemos luego- Harry caminó de regreso a la sala común mientras miraba de reojo como el Slytherin entraba en el gran comedor, no tenía caso andar dando vueltas por ahi, aun faltaba una hora para que comenzaran las clases pero bien podría ir tomando el camino hacia las mazmorras o tal vez salir un momento a ver a Hagrid, haría cerca de quince minutos de ida y vuelta, bien podía aprovechar para saludar.  
  
Desgraciadamente no pudo dar ni siquiera dos pasos cuando sus dos "mejores amigos" le plantaron cara, Hermione parecía sumamente preocupada y el pelirrojo lo miraba furioso.  
  
-¿QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO?- la exclamación lo tomo por sorpresa dando un pequeño salto.  
  
-¿Como?-  
  
-No te hagas el inocente, Harry, era Malfoy ¿Que hacías con él?-  
  
-¿Como que que hacia con él? quería molestarme como siempre, aprovechando que andaba solo-  
  
-O si, y el otro día también quería molestarte ¿Me crees estupido?-  
  
-¿De que estas..?-Harry cayó en la revelación entonces, aquel día con Draco, si Ron los había escuchado y malinterpretado, pero si les decía que estaba ayudándolo a sacarse un clavo ahí seguro creerían que mentía.  
  
-Aja ¿Te quedaste sin palabras Potter?- Harry volteó a ver a su amigo extrañado por el uso de su apellido.  
  
-Ron, es un malentendido veras puedo explicarte- dijo Harry tratando de hacer entrar en razón al pelirrojo.  
  
-Si claro, ¿Y anoche que gemías su nombre también era un malentendido?- dijo el chico pelirrojo enfadado.  
  
-¿Que?-Harry se puso colorado al recordar su sueño la noche anterior.  
  
-¿Como pudiste hacernos esto?- el pelirrojo se dio media vuelta y se marchó con Hermione que lo veía algo apenada.  
  
-Pe..pero- inútil, ambos chicos se habían ido.  
  
¿Que voy a hacer ahora?  
  
-Entonces ¿La comadreja y Granger saben que somos amigos?- Draco Malfoy se encontraba apoyado contra el resquicio de una puerta del área de Astronomía, único lugar en el que podrían hablar tranquilamente ya que se encontraba solo a esas horas del día.  
  
-De hecho Malfoy, ellos creen que somos mas que amigos- la cara de Harry estaba tan roja que parecía un rábano con insolación.  
  
-¡¡¿COMO?!! ¿De donde sacaron esa idea?- dijo el rubio cayendo en cuenta inmediatamente y ruborizándose en extremo.  
  
-Errr.¿Recuerdas cuando te saqué el clavo?- Harry esperó hasta ver el asentimiento del rubio-Ron nos escucho- vio al Slytherin enrojecer y palidecer rápidamente Eso no parecía muy saludable. -Y pues, malinterpreto las cosas y se lo contó a Hermione, se enfadaron conmigo sin dejarme explicarles y ahora no quieren hablarme, ¿Y si se enteran los otros Gryffindor?, no se que hacer- terminó casi desesperado y de carrerilla.  
  
Ambos se quedaron callados entonces, evaluando todos los puntos de la situación, y, aunque no lo supieran, evaluándose mutuamente.  
  
-Tranquilo, conozco al alguien que podrá ayudarnos a arreglar este asunto- dijo confiado Malfoy rompiendo el silencio una vez que hubo pensado las cosas.  
  
-¿Dumblendore?-  
  
-¿Bromeas cierto? yo hablo de una persona mas adecuada-  
  
-Adelante- Severus Snape se encontraba inclinado sobre un caldero cuando escucho el toque en la puerta.  
  
-Profesor Snape- la voz solemne de Draco Malfoy se escucho en el aula.  
  
-Dime Draco- Severus levantó la mirada para encontrar a su ahijado frente a el, con un tímido Harry Potter tras él.  
  
-Necesitamos urgentemente su ayuda-  
  
CONTINUARÁ....  
  
Nuevamente trataran de matarme lo se....  
  
pero bueno que se le va a hacer me he quedado sin inspiración y es muy probable que abandone esta fic TT  
  
Aun así, agradecimientos a todos aquellos que me mandaron review, vociferadores y demás por el capitulo anterior  
  
LARIEN BLACK 


End file.
